The present invention relates to a battery charging, and more particularly, to a battery charger which charges an extra or stand alone battery as well as a battery within a flashlight.
Rechargeable batteries systems are well known in the art. Also, rechargeable flashlights to charge the batteries within the flashlight are likewise well known in the art. Several battery recharging systems include housings to place the batteries within the housing to charge the batteries. While these systems are satisfactory for recharging batteries, these systems do not indicate when a power failure or loss is present. Also, these systems do not provide illumination of the charging flashlight when the power failure occurs. Further, these systems only recharge the permanently enclosed rechargeable batteries.